


Night Terrors

by ggaydennnn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Unrequited Love, but not really, everyone is dumb, haha dumbass dream go brr, their real names are sometimes used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggaydennnn/pseuds/ggaydennnn
Summary: "I love you" I pressed my head against Dream's chest "I love you so much Clay... I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner""I love you too" Dream barely whispered, and even though my heart fluttered with happiness, I couldn't help but feel guilty... And when I finally noticed... He had suddenly become unresponsive, the grip on his hand loosened and his whole weight fell on my arms."Clay?" Silence. "CLAY!" I shook Dream trying to wake him up, but my efforts were meaningless. "CLAY WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He was already gone. I clutched Dream's lifeless body, searching desperately for any sign of life, anything."Clay, please answer me...""Clay... Don't leave me..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work of fiction, I'm just shipping their YouTube personas  
> Please don't harass them about dreamnotfound, they're real people who deserve respect about their personal lifes

"Clay listen to me, okay?" I tried to stop my hands from shaking and I brushed the hair out of Dream's face. His stupid, almost impossibly perfect face. "You're gonna be okay, yes? We- I'll take you to the stupid water park, even if I get sick, a-and we'll go to a haunted house on Halloween together! I-I-"

The only thing going through my mind was fear, paralyzing fear of losing him. I wasn't sure what to do, how to stop the blood flowing, if only I had been here sooner I could've- a quiet laugh followed by a cough... I turned my attention towards the boy in my arms.

"Clay!-"

"George you idiot"

Dream put his hand over mine, smearing it with even more blood.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's okay" Dream smiled. The softest smile that I had ever seen this idiot muster. "I'm just glad that you're here now"

I couldn't hold my sobs any longer, how could I? My best friend was dying in my arms, without me ever telling him-

"I love you" I pressed my head against Dream's chest "I love you so much Clay... I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner"

"I love you too" Dream barely whispered, and even though my heart fluttered with happiness, I couldn't help but feel guilty... And when I finally noticed... He had suddenly become unresponsive, the grip on his hand loosened and his whole weight fell on my arms.

"Clay?" Silence. "CLAY!" I shook Dream trying to wake him up, but my efforts were meaningless. "CLAY WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He was already gone. I clutched Dream's lifeless body, searching desperately for any sign of life, anything.

"Clay, please answer me..."

  
  
  


"Clay... Don't leave me..."

* * *

"-orge! George!" The older boy jolted awake. He looked frantically around the room, taking in his surroundings. 

George had been staying in Florida these past week, specifically in Dream's living room. Considering the circumstances that led to George sleeping on his best friend's sofa, while trying not to die of overheating, he could barely believe that he was there, almost feeling like a dream, a dream come true.

Keyword almost.

George has been having nightmares ever since meeting Dream, every single one of them ending with his best friend gone and George unable to do anything to keep it from happening. To George they seemed real, so much that he started getting paranoid and had asked Dream to sleep with him, although when Dream laughed George backed out and refused to step foot in Dream's room while he was inside.

"C- Dream..." He practically tackled the blond boy, resulting in both of them falling, George on top of Dream.

"Hey is George-" both males' attention turned towards the younger boy that had just entered the room "nevermind me, I was just leaving" Sapnap turned around and headed towards the kitchen while ignoring George's attempts to give an explanation and Dream's loud laughter.

"Sapnap that's not it!" Shouted George while standing up and helping Dream back up.

"Aww really? I thought we were having a moment" Dream teased after they both sat on the inflatable mattress that they had set up for George to sleep on.

"Shut up Dream" both of them laughed until the blond interrupted.

"What was the nightmare about?" Dream's sudden concerned tone took George by surprise.

"What?"

  
  


**George's POV**

Although his question took me by surprise, it was true he was the one who woke me up.

"Well you were mumbling a lot and suddenly started crying, so I assumed you were having a nightmare and spent a whole 10 minutes trying to wake you up" He tried to sound calm, but I knew better and I knew he was worried about me.

"It's nothing really..." I tried to brush it off. "Hey while Sapnap is here we should stream together" 

Dream was silent for a moment, I could only wish he would just forget about it, I mean how would you explain to your best friend that you're having nightmares about losing him forever because you're so in l-

"...Okay" Okay, huh...?

I wanted him to drop it, didn't I? So why did it hurt so much when he actually said it? 

  
  


_ He doesn't care.  _

_ He would be better off if you weren't here.  _

_ He wants you gone.  _

_ He hates- _

  
  


Before my thoughts could get out of control he poked my stomach in a playful manner. "Hellooooo? Earth to George?"

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"About me?" He had this stupid cocky grin on his face and a flirtatious tone that I could barely handle.

"DREAM" I pushed his face away and laughed while making my way to the kitchen. "Hey Sapnap"

"Man that was a lot quicker than I thought, I didn't know Dream had such low stamina" Sapnap was eating a sandwich, so laughing naturally caused him to start choking. Karma. He got up and filled a glass with water.

"We weren't doing that kind of stuff!" I felt my face heat up. "I hugged him and we both fell, that's it"

"Yeah well it looked like you both were enjoying it a l-"

"I was thinking about streaming together" I interrupted "Since you're already here and we could do something similar to three people controlling one character"

"Sure, but first eat something man, you look pretty pale" He said while tossing me a bag of crisps out of the pantry. "You okay? What happened?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I opened the bag and started eating a bit. "It was just a nightmare, nothing I'm not used to" Sapnap frowned a little making me sure that he wasn't satisfied with my answer but he didn't have the chance to protest when he saw someone entered the room.

"Holy shit George, I'm kinda jealous of you now"

"What?" I turned around to face them and...

Dream was standing in front of me and he has wearing only a towel, his hair was damp and messy, his cheeks were a little bit flushed, his lips looked so soft, my mind was running wild with how much I wanted to kiss him... I couldn't stop myself from gazing a little bit lower. He wasn't a bodybuilder and he definitely was on the skinnier side, but he was perfect, his face and his whole body were perfect; his skin looked so soft, he smelled incredibly good, and g o d his eyes... Even if I couldn't see green I just knew they were gorgeous, I didn't need to see the color to be aware of the curious, full of life yet mysterious look in them, so hypnotizing... I saw his pupils dilate a bit when he looked at me and that just made me want to pull his face to mine and- 

He's looking at me, and he's... HE'S TALKING-

  
  


**Dream's POV**

"Georgeeeeeee are you thereee?" I waved a hand in front of George's face.

"I think you killed him dude" Sapnap laughed and I followed, even if I couldn't help but stare into George's face, his eyes were wide open, his cheeks were so red I could almost feel the heat come from them, and his slightly parted lips, I don't think I've ever realized how cute he is.

"Hellooooo?"

"Wait sorry, can you repeat that? I zoned out" he shook his head a bit.

"If my boyfriend was that good looking I would zone out all the time too" Sapnap teased him, causing us both to blush, but thankfully both of them were concentrated on the teasing.

"He's not that good looking-" George turned around to face Sapnap.

"So then I am your boyfriend?" I chimed in with a playful tone. "George I'm hurt you don't think your boyfriend Is good looking" 

"Dream you're not my boyfriend!" Sapnap and I both laughed, with my best friends here i knew this was going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really did try but im rusty  
> please enjoy since this is the most fluff we're getting in a whileee
> 
> (no but rlly i hope you liked it and maybe stay for more??)
> 
> this is my first time writing dnf so feedback is greatly appreciated  
> thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds something he wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is just a work of fiction  
> please don't harass them cuz they're real people who deserve respect :)

**George's POV**

"So then I am your boyfriend?" Dream joined the teasing. "George I'm hurt you don't think your boyfriend is good looking" He leaned a little bit into me while I stepped back, bumping into a stool.

"Dream you're not my boyfriend!" I closed my eyes while I tried to push him away, with no luck, as if my trembling hands would make a difference in his towering presence.

"I could be if you let me" He leaned closer, making my whole body shiver from the raspy voice in my ear. _This isn't good_ , I could feel the air inside my lungs leave my body in a slight squeaking noise.

"Dream-"

"I'm just joking George" Dream laughed and stepped back to turn his attention to Sapnap. "Nick, you asshole, don't use cold water"

"Ah shit man, my bad, I was dying" Both of them laughed while I tried to stop my heart from racing, or at least keep them from noticing... _I need to clear my head._

"Hey I'm going to take a shower, can you guys get everything ready for the stream?" I tried to make eye contact with them, but immediately failed when Dream looked back at me.

"Sure, I'll keep Snapmap away from the faucet"

"Hey! I was DYING okay?" Sapnap pouted, making the three of us burst in laughter. And it hurt, somehow, because I had this unbearable feeling that something was wrong.

"I'll see you in a bit" I smiled, trying to forget about it, and headed to Dream's room, where I kept my luggage. Entering someone else’s room always made me feel weird, as if I was invading their life. It’s not surprising that when I entered his room I felt the same way. While yes, privacy was a big deal to me, specially after being so secretive about my sexual orientation, with not only my fans and family, but my friends, I couldn't help but be extremely curious about Dream’s daily life, what did he do after being on a call for hours, on his free days, or when he’d wake up and get ready for another day… A peek wouldn’t hurt, right? Even if he found out, I could just say I was looking for a hairbrush or something.

His closet was definitely a lot more organized than what I had expected from such a chaotic person.All his clothes were folded neatly in different drawers, he had a few coats and a suit on hangers. _Huh…_ Dream in a suit… _That would definitely be interesting_.

I kept looking around when… _What’s that?_ There was a little box hidden away in one of his bottom drawers… Would this be going too far? Was I finally being too nosy? While the guilt was eating me away, something else screamed at me I should look, that maybe… It was too important to let go; so I did, I looked inside the box. There was only one thing in the box, safe and sound. Seeing it I immediately dropped the box, and a pit appeared in my stomach.

  
  


_Why was Dream keeping this? And most importantly…_

_Why was he hiding it from us?_

  
  


**Dreams POV**

"What was that about?" My eyes lingered for a second on the kitchen door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back at Sapnap, who was staring at me as if something important had happened.

"The whole George thing, I mean, you were inches away from kissing" He laughed "I almost wanted to make an excuse to leave you two lovebirds alone"

"Sapnap I'm straight , you know that" I laughed back at him, although I'm sure he noticed the seriousness in my tone "Plus George is our best friend, that would be a bit weird wouldn't it? I don't mind the fans and stuff, but it's just a joke" _Right? It's just a joke…_ I let my imagination run wild for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

_What am I thinking? George and I together? That would be impossible, we're both straight and he’s my best friend._

  
  


I looked back at Sapnap who was about to pour himself some water, again "NICK NO!" I rushed and pulled him back before he could get a chance to turn on the faucet. "George is taking a shower! He's going to get sick! I won't be able to take him to the waterpark before he leaves if he gets sick right now," I pouted.

"Oh, I forgot…" Sapnap examined me for a second. "Hey, are you not going to get dressed?"

"OH" I paused "I came to yell at you first, that sounded more fun." We both laughed before I made my way up the stairs towards my room, where I bumped into a frantic looking George "Hey? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, don't worry about it" Even if George smiled at me I could see he was avoiding my gaze, and that meant he was lying, he always did that when he wasn't being honest or when he tried to hide something, and I knew that, but before I could even say anything, George interrupted. "I'm going now so that we can stream early and maybe go out somewhere to eat." He pushed past me. I started to wonder what could George have seen to make him so… Nervous.

I shook it off and entered my room, I went straight to my closet and noticed the door was slightly open "Huh, must've forgot to close it" I started looking around the drawers for suitable clothes, only to notice my drawers were a bit messy, not much, but definitely something I would notice. I’m not a freak for order, but I do try to keep my house tidy, including my closet.

_He wouldn’t- No, what are you thinking Dream? George would never do that._

I just picked up a hoodie and put it on along with some pants, trying to bury away the thought that George might’ve looked into my stuff. It’s not like I really cared, but there were some things I’d rather not tell them even if they were basically my family.

I COULDN’T TELL THEM ABOUT THE CUSTOM DREAM UNDERWEAR! Now THAT would be weird… _Hey Sapnap, hey George I made custom underwear of myself!_

I chuckled at the thought and started to move things around my room for the stream, I wasn’t sure whether they want to have facecam or not so I went downstairs and started to look for something to cover my face up with; I ended up finding an old Halloween scream mask stashed away in a box on the living room.

"Hey Sapnap" I waited until I heard Sapnap reply with a simple ‘Hm?’ and then responded "Do you think the fans would be mad If I wore a mask during the stream?" 

"We don't have to do facecam dude." He laughed, making me a little less nervous about streaming.

"Nah I want to show we’re all together right now." I pondered for a moment about the consequences of revealing my face to the world… _There are a lot of mean people out there, so I’m sure whatever I do someone’s just not going to be happy with it_ "I think I’m just going to wear the mask."

"Whatever you end up doing, you know we're here for you, okay?" He said while leaning on the wall. He’s a great friend, we’ve been through a lot together, tough years that just made us even closer.

"I’m going to eat some breakfast, can you check up on George?"

"Sure" And with that Sapnap disappeared up the stairs.

  
  


**Third Person POV**

As Sapnap went up the stairs he didn't really wonder what he could find, the state George would be in didn’t seem important to him at the moment. He first knocked on the bathroom door and when he didn't get a reply he went straight into Dream's room.

"George?" He called, making the curled up George aware of his presence. "What’s up? Are you ready for the stream?" George quickly sat up on Dream’s bed.

"Yeah" George forced a smile, but that’s the thing with best friends, they always notice when something’s not right.

"Hey… What’s going on?" The younger boy sat on the bed. "I’m just really worried, you seem a little bit down ever since you came… Not like we’ve seen each other until now but still." 

The older doubted himself for a moment, his mind racing at the possible outcomes of the conversation, the things he could say and the words he needed to bury. After a few seconds of sheer panic, he ended up sitting next to his friend.

"I’ve been having these… weird nightmares." George finally confessed "They always end up with Dream… gone." He couldn’t even bring himself to even say it, to remotely admit Dream had left him forever, even if just in a dream. "It’s just nightmares so I don’t know why I'm so paranoid." He said softly while leaning into Sapnaps shoulder.

"I get it," He said while rubbing the older’s back, "Nightmares can be pretty scary, but Dream is strong, he's not going away anytime soon, he’s just that stubborn." Both of them laughed.

_Yeah_ , George thought, _he’s really stubborn_ … But he couldn’t forget what he saw inside that box, a thing that turned all of Sapnap’s kind words into empty claims, empty promises that scared him out of his mind; Dream’s stubbornness would be what would put his own life at risk and George knew that, even if he didn’t want to believe it, deep down George knew that the empty promises would only be that, and nothing could change that.

But he tried to convince himself otherwise, to convince himself that Sapnap was right, that somehow nothing bad would happen to Dream after he had gone home, and that they could continue normally, the pace unchanging as, well, as their relationship. Not that the last part made George particularly happy but that was better than abandoning his life with his friend. His best friend.

Dream entered the room and looked strangely at his friends, again hiding something in his eyes, something only Sapnap had seen but couldn’t recognize. 

"Why wasn’t I invited to the cuddle session too?" He pouted and all three of them laughed.

"Let’s just start the stream, yeah? We’ll be there a while and I’m sure you haven’t treated George to the best hamburgers in the city," Sapnap stated while crossing his arms on his chest.

"I- What? He’s practically dragged me around the whole city at this point, Sapnap!"

"His mom’s dude! They're great! This idiot just doesn’t give her enough credit!" The younger put his hand on his forehead dramatically and then laughed. "Dream! Text her we’re stopping by so that she can finally meet you famous boyfriend." Dream shook his head while taking out his phone to text his mom about the incoming chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to my proofreader bc she is a GOD and who knows what i would be doing without her.  
> (Seriously tho, tellmehowtoexist, you rock)
> 
> ANYWAY  
> we finish again on a happier note since I actually feel pretty bad about what im going to do next soooo  
> yeah! I hope you liked it and again thank you to everyone who has been helping me out with ideas, sprints, everything, yall rock


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY EXI LITERALLY MARRY ME  
> YOU'RE HELPING SO MUCH, LET ME PUT YOU AS CO-AUTHOR
> 
> Also, don't harass anyone involved in this story pls  
> they're real people who deserve respect

They all had been streaming for nearly five hours, talking, answering questions, playing and dying, quite a lot. But even if the fans were fun to be around, all the nagging about Dream taking off his mask and the questions about George’s sleeping arrangements at Dream’s house were wearing them out. 

After a while Dream said goodbye to the fans and ended the stream, then told the other two to get ready to meet his mom. While Sapnap was excited to see the lady that had taken care of them countless times in their childhood, George was certainly unnerved.

_ I was weird to her the only time I texted her, she’s not going to like me. Why do I always do this to myself- _

“George?” Sapnap called the brunette's name, snapping his attention towards him. “Are you ready to go?” He gave his friend a patient smile, thinking about what he had confessed not long ago to him.

“Yeah, I'm just nervous.”

“Don’t worry George, you're sort of famous over there.” Dream's intentions were to calm his friend’s nerves, but his words only made them worse. “They already like you because I've told them loads of stuff about you.” A small blush crept up Georges cheeks, but he was quick to hide his face.

“Oooo what kind of stuff?” Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows while poking Dream’s side.

“She knows you're amazing, you've helped me a lot so she deserves to know.” Dream turned to face his friend and gave him a reassuring smile “Now let’s go before she gets worried we died in a crash or something.”

  
  


_ We died in a crash or something. _

_ We died. _

  
  


_ He died. _

Those words echoed in George’s mind, his thoughts racing again at the idea of dream dying.

_ That’s stupid _ , he tried to convince himself, _ it’s just a joke George, you don't have to take it so seriously... _ But to no avail seeing as his mind betrayed him even after he insisted on walking there.

His friends were taken aback by his request, but didn’t mind complying, so they started walking. They joked and messed around, but the terrifying thoughts did not leave George’s head, making him almost dizzy with anxiety. But it wasn’t until they were in front of Dream’s mom’s house when it finally hit hard.

George couldn't hold his fear any longer and he collapsed on his knees. His whole body was shaking. His mind was so full of loud noise and loud voices telling him, screaming at him that Dream was going to be gone. He was powerless. He couldn't hear his friends calling his name desperately. He curled up into a ball and tried to keep his tears from flowing but it was too late. His breath was quick and painful, barely allowing any air to reach his lungs, and the more he tried to calm down the more his mind made him imagine horrible things.

  
  


Suddenly everything went black, and when he woke up he was in a room he didn't know, his head hurting and his ears still ringing a bit. The door opened startling him a bit, but when he looked he saw his friend standing there with a concerned look on his face that quickly disappeared once they made eye contact.

"George!" The older hissed at the sudden noise. "Sorry, how's your head?" Dream asked walking closer to the bed where George sat.

"It hurts a bit," He admitted, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"I brought you some water and some pills." He pointed to the nightstand. "For when you woke up, but you’re already awake so-"

"Thank you." George smiled, their eyes locked for a few seconds too long, before he looked around the room still confused about where they were and how they got there.

"It’s my old room, we’re in my parents house," He answered, seeing George’s confused face, "You collapsed on the front door and my mom got all worried so we brought you inside. I hope you don't mind."

The older laughed a bit at what he thought was a stupid question. "Of course I don’t mind, thank you for bringing me inside." He smiled and paused for a moment. "Oh my god- Your mom’s going to hate me!"

Dream laughed, "What? Why would she?"

"First impressions Dream! I've been weird to her ever since I met her!" The blond couldn't stop laughing. "I'm serious Dream!"

"George! She loves you!" George stared wide eyed at Dream. "And I think she might actually think you're my boyfriend."

"Oh my god, Dream! Talk to her!"

"No you talk to her! You told her in the first place!" At this point it was a match for who yelled the loudest, and Dream was sure he wouldn't lose.

"Okay fine! But if she hates me I'm blaming you!" Both of them laughed, easing a bit of the tension, and followed it by complete silence.

"Hey George I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want you to get mad, okay?" George's stomach sank.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

  
  


**Georges POV**

_He knew. I shouldn't have gone through his things._ _Fuck._

Now what? He's going to hate me if I tell the truth, but he's also going to know if I lie.

…

If I do it well enough I'm sure he won't notice… 

I looked down at his arms for a second wondering if what I was thinking was right. The sleeves on his hoodie were rolled up, showing them. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. His arms were clean, I could barely believe it. But if his arms were okay, then… What was the box for? It would be easier to keep it in his bathroom if he was just going to shave with it but...

What if I was right and maybe… Maybe his arms were clean and they were… Somewhere else… I shook my head and tried to concentrate on what Dream wanted to say.

"I was just wondering if-" There was a knock at the door, both of them looked at each other before turning around. Standing in the door frame was a lady. I stared at her face trying to recognize her, then it hit me.  _ She really looks a lot like Dream. _

"Sorry boys, I was just wondering if George had woken up, but I'm glad to see that you're up." She smiled softly, and I almost felt guilty for messing with her so many times. "Have you taken the pills dear?"

"Oh. Uh no, I was about to take it, thank you miss… Uh..."

"Clara, you can call me Clara, since you're a part of the family I don't mind." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.  ' _ And I think she might actually think you're my boyfriend. _ '  Dream’s word lingered in my mind.

"Oh no, I'm not really-" I tried to think how I could break the news to her in a kind manner, but thankfully Dream spoke up before I said anything.

"We're not dating Mom." Dream told her with amusement in his tone, causing her to laugh and confusing us both.

"Well, you  _ have _ helped my son a lot, so I still consider you part of the family." Her maternal tone eased my thoughts a bit,  _ she must really care for Dream _ , thoughts formed after hearing her words,  _ I'm sure Dream had a logical explanation for hiding the box. _ "Now you should get down whenever you can, the burgers are almost ready. Clay, would you be a dear and help me set the table?" Dream nodded and followed his mom out of the room, but not before stopping at the door for a second.

"We'll talk later." And then he left, making my anxiety return.

_ Why am I so… scared? It's not like what I'm thinking is true, and his mom… It's just going to be a normal talk, none of us have to get mad about it, right? It's going to be okay, I'll explain and he'll explain. It'll be fine. _

I took a deep breath before gulping down the pill with help of the water Dream left for me and I started heading downstairs, where I found Dream setting up the table and in the background I could hear Sapnap and Clara were chatting, I smiled a bit because it sort of reminded me of a family… 

_ A family with Clay… _

Sadness overcame my mind, so I tried to distract myself helping Dream with the table. “Hey.”

He looked at me for a second with a smile. “Hey.” We were quiet while he put forks out and I helped with the glasses, but it was a comfortable silence, the first time of the day I felt relaxed. "Her burgers are great, I'm sure you'll like them."

I stared at him for a second before I broke the silence. "I thought you weren't the soft type?" I teased with a smile.

"Shut up George, I'm not soft!" We both laughed. While I did like him a lot, his friendship was incredible, everytime we talked I just knew I was so lucky to have a friend like him by my side. "I'm going to get my mom and Snapmap, you can sit wherever you like." He smiled and then left through the kitchen.

I looked around at the table and sat on one side, waiting for the three of them to come back. I started to wonder about the possibility of having a family, of being part of his family… It wasn't so bad, in fact if it were possible I think I would cry from happiness, but that's something that I can only imagine. Dream is just not interested, and I knew that, so I wouldn't pressure him to anything.

Clara and Sapnap came without Dream, and though it confused me a bit, I didn't question it, he could have just gone to the bathroom, there was nothing to worry about.

“Hello George,” Clara said, pulling me out of my thoughts, “enjoying your stay with Clay?”

“Oh uhm y-yeah.” I stumbled over my words, _ shit _ . “He's not as chaotic as I imagined.” The three of us laughed.

“I'm glad… Clay has been alone for quite some time.” She looked down at her shaky hands with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. “I'm just happy he finally made a new friend, and a great one at that.” She then looked at Sapnap “Don't get me wrong Nick, I'm also glad you've been with him for so long, he really needs it.”

"We’re happy to be there Clara." Sapnap smiled and took her hand in his. "He’s our best friend"

"Hey I’m back." Dream came in while wiping his hands on his pants.

"Take a seat, I’ll go get our food." Clara stood up and left us in the dining room.

We chatted a bit, waiting for her to come back. When she did I can confidently say those were the actual best burgers I’ve ever had; I also got to talk with Dream’s mom and clear up a few things, she’s actually a really nice person. 

_ Would she accept me as her son-in-law?  _

  
  


After dinner we helped Clara clean up, but as always, everything ends up being a competition.

"Hey Sapnap." Dream called Sapnap, who was busy cleaning the table.

"What?" Sapnap approached Dream only to be greeted with a full drenching, thanks to Dream deciding to wash the dishes. "DREAM WHAT THE F-" 

"Language!" I interrupted.

Dream and I were so concentrated on laughing we didn’t notice Sapnap grabbing the sponge and throwing it at me. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" I grabbed the sponge and threw it back at him, splashing Dream in the process.

"Oh it’s on." Dream said, causing the three of us to get ready for a fight. Water was flying everywhere, sponges were being thrown, soap was flying around the room, Dream even pulled a  _ bucket _ .

"That’s not fair!" We called, but Dream didn’t care and kept chasing us with a bucket full of water.

"Oh Geoorgieee~ Oh Sapnap~ Come heeeree!" Dream called after us, laughing like a maniac.

"Dream I’m gonna get sick! I won’t go to the waterpark with you!" I threatened without succeeding in stopping him. He eventually caught up to us, and completely soaked us in water, but wasn’t prepared for us hugging him right then and there, soaking him too. Clara eventually came in to see what was the noise all about and essentially scolded us and sent us to Dream’s room to get a change of clothes before we got sick.

"That was kind of fun," I laughed while going up the stairs.

"See? That’s why we’ve got to go to the waterpark together!" Dream said while giving me puppy eyes. "It’ll be just as fun!"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Doubt it." The three of us laughed and continued our short journey in silence. 

"Give me a minute, I’ll give you some clothes." When we arrived Dream went straight to his closet and after a while gave us both decently sized clothes. "You can change in the bathroom, in the hall." He pointed at his door and sat on his bed.

"DIBS!" Sapnap yelled and practically ran outside the room. I didn’t mind waiting, but Dream did say he wanted to talk about something.

"Is it okay if we talk now? I won’t take too long I promise." Dream put his hands up and laughed a bit. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go for it." I turned my body towards him while hugging myself from the cold starting to build up.

"Did you go through my stuff?" Although he didn’t look mad, something in his eyes and his tone made me freeze up. He had found out. He found out and he was mad about it.

  
  
  


_ He was mad because I was right. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorryyyyy
> 
> also pls nag exi to let me put her as co-author pls


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't harass them, y'all know the deal
> 
> ALSO!!! IMPORTART!!!
> 
> TW: implied self-harm (not anything too graphic, but still)

**Dreams POV**

"Did you go through my stuff?" I wasn’t mad, I think. I was mostly just scared of how I would react to anything George could say.

"What do you mean?" He lied. He looked down at his hands. He lied.

"You’re lying." George looked at me, faking surprise. I felt the anger start to boil up inside me. "Why did you go through my stuff?!"

I saw him visibly flinch. _At what? He brought this onto himself._ "I'm really sorry, I got curious! I wasn't trying to-"

"George what the fuck?!" Mad couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I didn’t get why he didn’t trust me. _What was the reason for snitching around instead of just… Talking to me about it? Was I not trustworthy enough?_

"I'm sorry! I found something weird and-"

"WHAT?!" I shot up and grabbed George by the shoulders. "What. Did. You. Find."

"Dream you're hurting me!" George tried to escape out of my grasp but I didn't let that happen. He was going to tell me or I was going to make him.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?!" My voice came louder than I intended it to, but George had me on my last nerve.

"YOUR STUPID RAZOR!" I let him go in shock. George rubbed his shoulders. 

"What the fuck George." I could swear time slowed down. The weight of every mistake I have done came crashing down. 

"I WAS CURIOUS OKAY? I DIDN'T EXPECT TO FIND A- A- STASHED AWAY." I watched his exaggerated movements. The thing that had been so funny countless times before was now only fueling my rage even more.

"You have no right to go looking through my stuff." My voice trembled, I took a sharp breath before I continued. "I don't care about your stupid nightmares! It’s not a valid excuse!"

He looked at me, shocked, and when I finally started to process what I had just said to George, to my best friend, it was too late. Tears were flowing from his eyes and even though he tried to wipe them, they wouldn’t stop flowing.

"Wait, George I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I reached out to him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He slapped me and backed away. _What have I done...?_ I touched the spot where George hit me. "If you want to be stupid and get yourself killed, then go ahead, you clearly don't care about what anyone else has to say." His voice cracked, in such a way that my heart ached at the thought of the damage I have done. But then he ran away from the room. He ran away from _me_.

I had hurt George. Not only did I yell at him, I hurt him.

_But he shouldn't have gone through my stuff._ I felt betrayed. _Why would he do that? Did he not trust me? Did he really think I was hiding something from him?_ Well, if I didn't trust him enough to tell him then, I certainly didn't now. He had gone through my stuff and found something private. Something I had never intended for him to know about.

I made a move to go after him when Sapnap entered through the door.

"Uh… is everything okay? I heard yelling." He looked worried.

"George went through my stuff." I sat back down, starting to fume again.

"What? Really? That's not cool." _At least you understand, Nick..._

"I know! I told him that! But he got all pissy and ran away!"

"Why don't you talk to him?" I looked at him as if he had just told me a bad joke.

"You can't be serious! He just fucking took off! He can do whatever he wants, but he's being a coward and I'm so mad at him!"

"But still-" _I was wrong, not even you get why this is so important to me. I don’t want to see you anymore._

"Get the fuck out Sapnap."

"What the hell? I didn't-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT NICK!" He didn't reply and just went out the door, slamming it behind him.

_They didn't need to know. They're going to hate me anyway so it doesn't matter if they hate me now, right?_ I hugged myself, just noticing how cold I was feeling. I looked down at the ground to see the clothes I had given George on the floor.

_George is cold._

I hit the wall next to me in frustration, how could I be thinking about him when he just admitted to doing that. It’s stupid and I didn’t have any reason to think about him like that anymore.

_He betrayed me._

_And now he's going to tell everyone._

  
  


_Everyone is going to hate me._

I choked back a sob, then ran out the house ignoring my mom's voice asking for me to stay, for us three to talk. I couldn't stand to look them in the face right now… _I hurt them. I hurt George. He hates me._ I felt a warm liquid fall onto my cheeks. What? I was crying. 

For the first time in years I broke down crying in the middle of the street, pushing past the dozens of people giving weird me looks. Pitying looks. _Don't look at me like that…_

"I'm not a fucking child anymore! Stop looking at me!" I shouted at the crowd. Now everyone was looking at me. I froze. _I'm a freak._

I ran until I got home and locked myself inside my room. I desperately pulled on my hair and finally let out the sounds that made my throat feel like it was burning. "I'm sorry..." I apologized to… no one. No one was around to stop me.

_'_ _If you want to be stupid and get yourself killed, then go ahead, you clearly don't care about what anyone else has to say._ _'_

_'_ _Go ahead._ _'_

I felt… guilty… It wasn't fair, I wasn't the one that went all nosy and found something I wasn't supposed to, and now I can't go back and apologize to them. I should've just listened to Sapnap and talked to George; or even just stayed when my mom asked me to. But now I was too late.

* * *

**TW (dw, it's not too explicit and its very short.)**

I waited alone, sitting on the floor of my room, listening for anything sounding like a knock at the door or something… but there was nothing. _They didn't care. They never did…_

I stood up after what felt like decades and sloppily made my way to the closet, to the last drawer. 

I knelt in front of it and opened it.

**TW End.**

**Georges POV**

I slapped him and ran away. _Why did I do that?_ That was _not_ part of the plan, but Dream was starting to scare me. His grip was so tight I'm sure I'll get bruises. I planned on running out of the house, but stopped dead on my tracks when I realized… I didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't go back with Dream, he was so mad at me… And I couldn't leave with Sapnap since he had roommates and that would be too much to ask.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you changed?" I looked up to find Clara looking at me, she looked so worried I- "George?!" My legs trembled and suddenly I couldn't hold my own weight anymore. She crouched beside me, trying to comfort me, seeing the tears flow from my eyes again. I felt a warmth around me, she was hugging me tightly. I tried to hug her back but I was so scared that I'd hurt her. I'm really not strong, but she felt so thin and fragile. I was scared of snapping her in half if I hugged her too tightly. She pulled away enough to look at me. "What happened?"

"Dream-" I couldn't even finish the sentence before feeling the lump in my throat appear again. 

"You don't have to say anything…" She hugged me again, and then we heard it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NICK!" We both looked at each other and then at the stairs where Sapnap was descending with a furious look on his face.

"George- Are you okay?" The moment he looked at me, his expression relaxed. I stood up and wiped my face.

"Yeah… Is Dream-"

"He's okay, just a little bit of an asshole right now." He spit out a chuckle, like it tasted bitter to him. I just stayed silent. "Is it true-"

"Yes." I didn't let him finish for fear of worrying his mom, she didn't need that emotional baggage right now. "I'm sorry."

"That was not cool dude, but I think maybe you can talk about it if-"

"You don't understand, Sapnap, I found-" if I couldn't bring myself to say before, I couldn't do it in front of his mom, so I pulled Sapnap's face close and whispered in his ear. "I found… a raz- a razor." It stung to say it. When we pulled apart the look on his face was horrified more than anything.

"I- Why didn't he tell us anything...?"

"I don't know! But there was nothing on his arms, so I thought maybe I was wrong, but the way he reacted-"

"He did it on his legs…" We both looked up at the soft voice. "He didn't want us to find out either so he did it on his legs, but…"

"What?" I looked at her so full of… Hurt… That he had done this even to his mom, the lady that had been so sweet ever since we met her... "I didn't know you-"

"It's okay.. We took him to therapy but… I don't think he was ever truly honest about it. He just became better at hiding things." Her eyes were starting to get red and her voice trembled, as if she was afraid of the consequences of letting her pain be known. "Nowadays he barely talks to us…"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone-" I couldn’t finish my sentence. Dream came running down the stairs, pushing past us.

"Clay!" Clara called his name, "Clay come back, we can talk about it!" But he didn’t turn around, instead he kept walking until he was out of sight. 

"I should probably go and get him-" I started walking but was stopped by Clara grabbing my wrist.

"Let him be." I looked at her, still pained by what had happened earlier, my eyes still puffy. "There's nothing we can do for him if he doesn't let us in." _She’s right, even if I went looking for him he wouldn't listen to me._ "You can stay here, if you want, while Clay calms down."

"I’m really thankful for that, I really have nowhere else to go."

"I would take him with me, but I have roommates…" I could feel Sapnap’s guilt in his voice. 

"Don't worry about it, George can stay in Clay's room, no problem."

I wanted to say so many things, tell her everything, break apart, but I knew I couldn't, so the only words I could get out were a single "Thank you..."

"Go get changed, okay? I'll make a cup of chocolate for you." She smiled and then looked at Sapnap. "Nick, you should get going, it's getting pretty late and I don't want you to drive when it’s dark."

"I'm taking the bus, but yeah I should really go, we'll talk when I get home, okay George?" I simply nodded in response, not wanting for him to hear my voice crack. "I’ll call Bad so we can talk about what happened." Before I could say anything he pulled me into a tight embrace and said "Take care."

"You too, dumbass" I punched him lightly in the shoulder and managed to muster a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnng trigger warning: self harm again  
> this ones a bit more graphic so yeah

After Sapnap left, Clara accompanied me upstairs. She showed me where everything was so I could take a shower, all her kindness made me feel better, I couldn't be any more grateful. 

I didn't stay long even though I wanted to, but I did get some time to think about what had happened earlier with Dream. The reason a supposedly innocent question got so out of control. I stepped out of the shower and looked at my body in the fogged up mirror, there were some bright red spots on my shoulders where Dream had grabbed me. I brushed my hand against them and flinched from the sudden jolt of pain.  _ Better not touch them. _ I got dressed, left my hair to air dry and made my way to Dream’s room, where I plopped down on the bed.  _ I’m wearing Dream’s clothes… _

I layed still on the bed for a moment, on  _ his _ bed, and allowed myself to explore every thought I had about him. I felt… Upset, and mad, but not entirely at him, I felt angry with me. I couldn’t resist my curiosity and ended up finding something that made him hurt, and then the way I reacted… I gripped one of his pillows and put it over my face, trying desperately to drown out my frustration.  _ Why was everything surrounding him so… Complicated?!  _ Hugging a pillow while staring at the ceiling wasn’t in my best interest, but I couldn’t help it if the only thing going through my head at that moment was Dream. I felt miserable.

Deciding that scrolling on my phone would be better than staring mindlessly, I grabbed my phone and stared at the home screen. _ I should call him.  _ I entered the Discord app and went straight for Dream’s chat. My hand hovered over the call button, itching for me to press it, but an incoming call made my attention shift. _ It’s Bad and Sapnap _ , I thought and answered without thinking about it too much.

"Hey guys." My voice was croaky, as if I had just woken up, but I think I’m getting sick. "How was the trip Sapnap?"

"It was pretty okay, some weird dude threw his jacket out the window and made the driver stop, so that was fun." Sapnap laughed without much energy. "How are  _ you _ doing George?"

"I’m okay. I guess I'm feeling a bit better" I cleared my throat. "But I might be getting sick."

"Oh no you muffin!" Bad spoke for the first time in the call. "Ask Clay's mom for tea or medicine, before you get worse."

"I'll be okay, Bad." I let a smile escape my lips, he was always so caring. "Most importantly how are you doing?"

"I’m okay! I was actually texting Sapnap before we called you." He always sounded so cheerful I was almost jealous...

"Oh? About what?" A new feeling came over me, one I’ve been starting to hate. Curiosity.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would want to stay with me, since I have an extra room and I'm sure my roommate won't mind since it's just a week."  _ Just a week, huh? I fucked up things so badly with Dream that they were actually offering me a room to stay in for the rest of my trip here. _ "Only if you want to of course."

"That would be great, thanks a lot Bad, I don't wanna inconvenience Clara any longer." We all felt an awkward silence starting to take over the call. "Speaking of-"  _ What's wrong with me? Now I can't even say his name...? _ "Have any of you talked to him?"

"I texted him," Bad spoke up, "He didn't answer so I called him- He didn't answer either…" The disappointment in Bad’s voice was only a disguise for worry and I knew that. I knew it because I was feeling the same way.

I sat on the bed feeling the dizziness make itself present once again. I could barely hear them and I couldn't understand what they were saying, but however long they stayed talking felt like ages to me. "Uh… guys..?" I managed to get out before everything in front of me disappeared.

"GEORGE!" Was the last thing I heard. Dream’s voice was the last thing I heard.

  
  


**Bad’s POV**

"But I'm sure he's okay guys!" I hugged the shaking boy beside me. "He’s strong."

"I just feel really bad for not going after him, but I'm sure his mom had her reasons, right?" Sapnap tried to get out an optimist statement I figured was directed to George. "George?"

"Uh… guys?" George's voice was weird and slowed down, almost like if someone had edited a video of it, then we heard a loud  _ thump _ .

"GEORGE!" Dream called out. I was sure Sapnap heard him but either he was too shocked to answer or too worried about George to notice. "Bad I-I have to call my mom, I-"

"Wait!" He ignored me as he ran out of the room, dialing a number on his phone.

"Was that-" 

"Don't worry about that, for now we have to concentrate on checking if George is okay." While it was technically true, it also worked as a diversion from Dream’s outburst.

"Right. George can you hear us? Dream is calling his mom." There was an eerie silence form the other side of the phone so Sapnap tried again, "George?" His voice gave away how scared he was.

"Sapnap, I need you to breathe, okay? Listen to me-"

"Oh my god..." A muffled voice came from George's speaker. That must be Dreams mom. "George!" She called out and then we heard quick footsteps echoing away from the call, returning accompanied by another, heavier pair. We heard someone pick up George, then his phone being picked up "I’m calling an ambulance." And with that she hung up.

Dream came back in the room, breathing agitatedly. "He's going to be okay." I tried to reassure him.

"This whole thing is my fault, Bad… What if he hates me? I mean I'm sure he does but-"

"Were you even listening, Dream? You asked me to be on the call and then you're not listening?" I shook my head and patted the ground next to me, inviting him to sit there. "He cares about you Dream, he would never hate you." Slowly Dream sat next to me, followed by Patches, whom we had just picked up from the vet.

"I just… He's my best friend, Bad… Hell, he's even more than that!" Dream had never admitted these types of things to me, I always had a vague suspicion of what was going on, but for him to say it out loud was…  _ This must be even more serious than I thought.  _

"I'm still here guys..." A voice came from my cell phone. _ Crap we forgot to end the call. _

"Sorry Sapnap, I forgot to hang up, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Uh, sure but-" Without giving him time to finish, Dream ended the call from my phone.

"Dream!" He laughed.

"What?" I smiled at him. 

"You should get some rest, I'll tell you how George is doing okay?" My voice was soft, cautious of saying something that could potentially upset Dream.

"Ah! Don’t worry I'll ask-'' He suddenly became silent, the look on his face making it apparent he was lost, he felt alone.

"We’re going to fix things, I promise." I put my hand out for him to grab, not wanting to overwhelm him with physical contact right now.

"... You're right, I’m sorry." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Would you still like me to tell you about George?" 

"Yes, please if you wouldn't mind..." I gave him an understanding look and hugged him. We just stayed like that for a long time until Dream let go with the excuse of feeling thirsty.

"Can you bring me a cup too, please?" Dream nodded his head in response and left the room. I decided to go to his bathroom and get some first aid supplies, then went back to his room and sat on his bed, waiting for him.

**TW start**

When he came back he put the two cups on his nightstand and sat beside me on the bed. "Roll up your sleeves." I asked him and he obliged without complaining. His whole arm was covered in cuts and dried blood, some smaller than others but still pretty deep, some even looked still open. "Fuck Dream..."

"Language," Dream laughed weakly and looked at me while I was disinfecting his wounds. "It stings…"

"Of course it does you muffin!" I kept at it until I had cleaned his arm. "Now I'm going to wrap a bandage around it, don't take it off unless you're taking a shower or something." I did exactly what I said, being extra careful not to accidentally hurt him. He suddenly sneezed, making me jump a little, "Dream!"

"What?" He backed away at my sudden yell, causing him to wince a little.

"Sorry. But you're getting sick! What did you do?" I looked at him as threateningly as I could.

"I… Had a water fight with Sapnap and George, and forgot to change my clothes-"

"WHAT?!"

"I forgot!" Dream laughed guiltily and I looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you  _ mean _ you  _ forgot _ ?!" He kept laughing. _ At least he's not crying anymore. _ "You muffin, go get changed!" I finished wrapping his arm and let him go.

**TW end**

"Will do," he stood up and started rummaging through his closet, "Do you mind if I wear a t-shirt?"

"Go for it." I took one cup from the nightstand and drank from it while looking at my phone, where I saw dozens of small notifications from Sapnap asking what was going on. "Sapnap is asking about the call." I saw Dream stay still for a moment, but I couldn't decipher what he was feeling.

"You can tell him if you want, I don't really care anymore." I frowned at his response but decided not to argue with him right now.

"I'm going to call him, be right back." So I left his room and went outside of his room to the hallway, out of Dream’s earshot. I pressed the call button and within seconds I got an answer.

"Bad?" Sapnap didn’t sound anxious, if I had to guess I would say he was instead surprised.

"Hey Sapnap." I replied nervously.

"What's going on?" His tone made his confusion obvious.

"Uhm. Well, you see…" I looked at Dream’s door and closed it, for privacy, even if I didn’t doubt Dream would still listen in. "I am with Dream, he’s okay, but he asked me not to tell you he was listening or that we had talked."

"What? Why?" I could hear Sapnap getting mad on the other side of the line.  _ That’s not good. _

"Listen, he's not feeling great right now, and if it counts for something, he's really sorry about what happened with George." While I was telling the truth, I also knew I was trying to excuse his actions, but if Sapnap got even more angry, things could get even more complicated.

"I don't even know what happened with George! Everyone is worried sick and Dream is just- just- hiding away!" I looked at the door on reflex, knowing Dream could hear us if he wanted to.

"Sapnap we are worried about George too! I know this is something important that all three of you have to talk about, but now is not the moment, both George and Dream are hurt, we-"

"Dream is hurt?"  _ I let it slip. _

"I can't tell you exactly what is going on, but trust me on this Sapnap, now is really not the time." I paused, thinking about what I would say next. "Dream should be the one to tell you."  _ That should do it, for both Sapnap and Dream. _

I heard Sapnap take a deep breath on the other side of the call, "Okay… I guess you’re right..." I sighed mentally in relief. "I’m feeling left out, I have no idea what’s going on and I can’t ask George or Dream because they are both…  _ Gone! _ " His voice, on the verge of tears, was something I’d never witnessed before, so I stayed silent for a moment.

"... Everything will be okay, Sapnap." I lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In behalf of all my class, I am truly sorry
> 
> Exi is still the best, even if my future wife won't let me put her co-author i still love her  
> Stan Spanap, he's the comfiest man
> 
> Also!! Big BIG disclaimer!! I need to stress that self harm is not pretty, it's not fun and in NO way I want to romanticize it.  
> If someone isn't feeling their best and are thinking about stuff like this, take my advice and look for help. I promise you're worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Bad Stuff this time!! Just a bit of self-loathing and Dream being stupid  
> sorry for bad feels (not really)

**Dream’s POV**

"Dream is hurt?" I was barely listening to anything Sapnap was saying, since half of it was calling me out for being a coward, but when he said that…  _ He cares _ .

"I can't tell you exactly what is going on, but trust me on this Sapnap, now is really not the time… Dream should be the one to tell you." I didn’t want to admit it, but Bad was right. He always was. I was the one who needed to explain what was going on. I couldn’t keep hiding this from my friends, they were basically my family after all...

"Okay… I guess you’re right." He paused, as if searching for the strength to say what he was about to say next. "I’m feeling left out, I have no idea what’s going on and I can’t ask George or Dream because they are both-  _ Gone! _ " Nick never cries. I made him cry once when we were little, we were playing and I pushed him on accident, causing his hands to scratch and bleed; I never saw him cry again. So why? Why did he sound like he was about to now? The thing he never did in front of anyone, not even me?

"... Everything will be okay, Sapnap." Not even Bad was sure about his words, _ he’s always been a terrible liar,  _ but I guess it was enough for Sapnap not to break.

"Okay..." His voice sounded barely like a whisper, "Okay Bad, I- I have to go now, see you later." He didn't give Bad the chance to reply and that unnerved me a little.  _ Did I really hurt my friends so badly that even Sapnap has to excuse himself to not cry on call?  _

"Dream," Bad sighed, opening the door, almost making me fall. "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." I looked down.

"I know." Bad gave my head a pat, which made me laugh a bit. George likes to play with my hair…  _ George… _

"Hey, do you know anything about what's happened with George?"

"What? It hasn't even been an hour! Plus, I'm sure even if you're mad at each other, your mom will call you to tell you if anything important has happened!"

I nodded. "You're right, if it's about George. She would tell me." I decided to start making my bed, which had been a mess for the whole day, when Bad spoke up. 

"Dream? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure, go on."  _ It's the same thing I said to George before I went and fucked everything up. _

"Have you been taking your meds? I don't mean to be intrusive, but-"  _ My meds… huh? _ I had told Bad a while ago about what was going on… More like I called him crying at 3am barely getting anything out, that morning he had decided to take me to see a psychiatrist, even if I had gone before. For the first time in front of a professional, I actually opened up about how I was feeling. I got put on heavy meds and lots of supervision. I did follow the guidelines exactly for about a few months, after that I decided I was feeling better and stopped going. 

First mistake. Even if things had gotten better, lately I've been feeling like hell again, barely being able to hide it from my friends, but apparently successfully enough that they haven't noticed anything too strange. That is if I can ignore everything that happened today.

I sighed in response, thinking about maybe lying to Bad, that way he wouldn't have to waste his time worrying about me. "Yeah, I’ve-"

"Dream…" He sounded hurt. _ I fucking did it again. _ "You have to keep taking your meds and going to therapy… If you can't afford it I  _ will _ help you and you  _ know _ that! So please, don't stop going."

"I th- I thought I was getting better…" I felt my mask crack just a little bit, I felt myself breaking. "I guess I was wrong about that too, huh?"

"Hey, no shame in that." He cautiously stepped closer to me. "It's not like anything is going to be a cure all. It's a process. You'll have bad days, you'll have bad weeks, you'll even have bad months sometimes. It happens. This doesn't change the fact that we're friends. I'll always be there for you when you need me. Like right now, and right now I think you need professional help as well. There's no shame in getting help, and people who say there is are wrong. It'd be like telling someone with a broken leg to just get up and walk. They wouldn't be able to. Please let me, let us all, help you."

"I want to get better..." I managed to get out before I let myself shatter in Bad’s arms.

_ Why is this stupid sickness like this? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve it? _ I felt my breath becoming faster and the stupid tears rolling down my cheeks again.  _ Why couldn't I be… I don't know? Normal? _ I was desperate for relief, I just wanted everything to stop and let me catch my breath. I knew sooner or later I'd be left behind, but this was too soon and I was terrified. Of losing everyone I love. Of losing George.

Something clicked inside me, the reason why I was feeling so torn apart when the argument happened. Why when he hugged me I felt like I was in a better place. Why the moment he sounded genuinely excited after I joked about buying him a plane ticket to Florida, I actually bought it just to see him happy. Why everytime I saw his smile my heart skipped a beat. I realized he was the only one I wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I'm in love with George." I looked at Bad as the realization of my second terrible mistake hit me.

"You were the last one to notice, Dream." Bad joked, trying to ease my fear.

"No, Bad, I'm serious-"

"I know, I'm serious too." He looked at me, unimpressed. "Me, Sapnap, your whole fanbase, I bet even George knows by now!"

"What? George knows?!" I freaked out, and I could see Bad freaking out with me as well.

"I mean you flirt so much with each other I bet he knows you reciprocate his feelings!"

"Bad, you don't have to lie to get me to feel better! I know George is straight and I'm okay with that!" Bad looked at me as if I had said the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"Are you serious right now- Dream are- Are you actually serious?" Bad stuttered over his words as if he actually couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Is he not?"

"DREAM ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"WHAT?!" Bad facepalmed and headed to the door.

"I'm going to get some more water, I think I'll need it." I laughed nervously.

"Wait! Bad, I'm serious! He said he was straight a while ago, but do you know something about it?"

"Of course I do, you two idiots could be married and no one would be able to tell the difference."  _ What? Married _ … An image of me proposing to George went through my mind, and it made me feel… Warm, and happy. "See? Even now you're thinking about it!"

"Well I'm sorry?" I laughed and thought for a moment. "I want to make things right, Bad. I want- I want to give George what he deserves and- I can't do that if I'm… like this!"

"What does that mean?" He asked nonchalantly while pouring himself a cup of water.

"I think I will get back on my meds, and go back to therapy…" I saw Bad smile triumphantly. "Say something! What do you think?"

"If that's what you want to do, then you know I support you! I only want the best for everyone and that you want to do this…" He put his cup on the bar and hugged me, taking me a bit by surprise, but I ultimately reciprocated. "I'm proud of you Dream." I felt happy, and Bad was proud of me. I had motivation to get better.

  
  


**Third person POV**

George was still on the border of unconsciousness, no longer due to him fainting but now because of everything he had been hooked up on in order to make tests. He was exhausted. He wanted to see Dream, or Sapnap, or Bad, anyone really.

But he was alone, in a cold room, in a hospital. He felt trapped. He was scared for his life, but he was also scared for Dream’s. 

What if he didn’t get out in time? What if when he got out, he was already too late. What if his nightmares were true? What if- A knock at the door made him snap awake and fully back into reality.

"C-come in." He choked on his words, still tired and in pain. It was a nurse, bringing him food. ' _ Ugh hospital food.' _ He laughed in his head, remembering the times he and Dream had joked about sneaking in food for the other if they ever got stuck in the hospital, but now that seemed so distant. 

"Thank you…" The nurse passed the tray to him and left him alone again. "Hey Dream, if you were here would you scold me for not eating this?" He poked at his jello.

He tried to imagine what his friend would say, if he would mock George for having to eat that or maybe trying a piece in solidarity with George. But that was the only thing he could do, imagine, because Dream wasn’t there and George was afraid he wouldn’t show.

He looked at the table next to him and looked at his phone, ' _ bingo' _ , he thought and grabbed it, putting the food aside. Thousands of notifications erupted from his phone. Apparently someone had seen him enter the hospital and took a photo that was now trending. He scrolled past the hundreds of messages and posts asking if he was okay.  _ If Dream was here he would know how to handle it…  _

He laughed at the thought,  _ he really wouldn't. _

He looked at his discord and saw tons of text messages from Bad and Sapnap.  _ None from Dream, huh…? I really don’t know what I expected. _ George sighed and put his phone down, when a sudden vibration coming from it made him pick it up again.

Dream: Hey, I hope you don’t mind if I visit, I really hope you’re awake when I get there.

Then another.

Dream: Actually I’m outside your room, my mom told me where you were.

His heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t feel threatened. Dream was coming to talk. He put his phone on the table and thought for a moment, he thought about pretending to be asleep and just let Dream talk away, but if Dream somehow knew, he wouldn't take it lightly.

His door opened suddenly, giving George only half a second to close his eyes.  _ What are you doing? Idiot! _ He cursed himself mentally.

"Uh hey, you’re… still asleep…" Dream slipped silently into the room, careful not to wake up George. Eventually he made his way to George’s side, sat on a chair beside him and took his hand. Neither of them said anything, enjoying each other's company but also looking for the right words to say.

"Hey..." Dream looked up at the brunette, only to find him smiling.  _ He’s amazing.  _

"George I’m sorry, I-" Dream was ready to apologize for a million things, ready to lay bare his soul to George.

"It's okay," George interrupted softly, "I’m sorry too."

"I shouldn’t have shouted at you," his eyes darted around the room, avoiding George’s gaze until he landed on his shoulders. Since the hospital gown was a bit big on George’s body, his shoulders were uncovered and they were showing the bruises Dream had left, purplish, color-changing bruises. "D-Did I..." Dream’s hand approached the bare skin, causing George to flinch and Dream to back away. "I’m sorry…"

"No, it’s okay, they don't really hurt." But they both knew George was lying through his teeth, trying to avoid making Dream worry.

"George I need-" As he started to fidget with his fingers, the brunette sat on his bed, giving his full attention to Dream.

"Yes?" George leaned his body forwards, catching Dream’s attention.

  
"I need..."  _ You.  _ "To tell you everything." Neither of them dared to look away, they didn’t want to. So they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're finally talking yaaaaaay


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back from the death
> 
> TW: Implied self-harm but i dont think its too explicit 
> 
> Also, I have a wife now, fight me

Mental illnesses aren't an easy thing to talk about, especially if you have one that's surrounded by a stigma, and Dream knew that. The thing about schizophrenia is that it warps your vision of reality, and while Dream got early treatment, abandoning it was never a good move. Dream always wanted to stand out, just not like this. He wanted to be special for  _ someone _ . But how could he do that if he was sick? How could anyone ever come any close to loving him? If George decided he wasn’t worth his time, Dream would understand. After all, there was a reason he couldn’t even tell his family about this. He was afraid of the consequences of letting himself be vulnerable, and if the idea of his own friends hating him was unbearable, his own family... That was his train of thought during the conversation he had with George.

"I didn’t know… Why didn’t you tell us?" George’s voice, quiet and caring, gave Dream a sense of security. Like George really cared about him, and he did, but the way George talked made Dream sure of it.

"I was scared." George carefully examined Dream’s face, as if it was the last time he’d see him. "Of, of everything going wrong and you- hating me…"

"Dream I would never." George's shaky hand made its way to Dream's cheek, gently holding his face. "You’re my best friend Dream." He looked up at his friend and put his hand over George's

_ But what if I want us to be more than that. _ "I know George, I know better now." Dream turned his head, and carefully kissed the inside of George's hand. "I'm sorry…"

"I-"  _ I love you. _ "I'm glad you told me. I promise this doesn't change anything." George caressed Dream's face. "You soft idiot." Dream laughed.

"Have they told you anything? About-"

"I don't know anything yet, but I bet it won't be long until someone comes and tells me." George looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "It's getting pretty late Dream, you should head home."

"Yeah, I probably should." Dream hesitantly pulled away from George's warm touch and stood up.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll sneak in something for you, the food really looks gross," both of them laughed, allowing themselves to enjoy this moment. After their laughter died down Dream quickly planted a kiss on Georges forehead and made his way to the door. "I love you George!"

"Dream you idiot!" George laughed as the blond boy made his way out of his sight. A ping coming from his phone made him pick it up. It was a message from Dream, a photo of the boy smiling.

Dream: You were staring a lot, so I took this picture just for you. <3

George: DREAM

Dream: I'll stop by tomorrow, do you want anything specific?

George: I dont mind

The food here sucks so ill eat anything tbh

Dream: Burgers it is then.

I'll get you some apple juice. :)

Get some rest, okay? You looked like crap.

George: Such a gentleman

I can try

Dream: Sleep well, love you. <3

George: Pf 

Softie

Both laughed at the last text that was sent and turned off their phones for the night. George laid down on the hospital bed, closing his eyes finally letting himself rest after the long day he had just experienced.

If only that was the end of it…

* * *

**TW start**

I froze when I entered the room. The sight of bloody water overflowing and spilling onto the floor made me sick. I wanted to run away, far from the scene, but my body started moving on its own towards the shivering boy inside of the bathtub, rushing to hold him. I didn’t care if my clothes got stained, I reached inside the water and pulled him towards me. I cradled him, looking for his warm comfort, but there wasn’t any left.

"George…" He whispered, his voice raspy and ragged.

"Don't- Don't talk, save your energy. I'm gonna go call an ambulance. I-"

"No!" I looked at him in confusion.  _ Why wouldn't he want to be saved? I don't understand, and I don't think I ever will. _ "Just stay here with me, please."

"What? But you need help! Clay what are they going to- What am _ I _ going to do without you?!" He just laughed softly.

"What did you just call me?" Tears started falling on Dream's face, _ my _ tears. "Hey, don't cry, it's gonna be-"

"No.... No it's not! I need you here with me! I need- I-" Clay slowly started to close his eyes. "Clay!"

"I'm awake!" But his breathing only got slower, shallower, his body getting heavier, and weak.

"Clay, please l need you to listen to me, yeah?" I tried to meet his eyes, but they were slowly losing focus. "Clay I need you to stay awake, can you do that?"

"I'm sorry, George."

"No! No no no! Clay listen to me okay?"  _ Haven’t I said this before? _ "You’re gonna be…" I trailed off.  _ I'm dreaming. _ "Clay!" He closed his eyes sooner than he was supposed to.  _ I still don't want to see him die. _ "NO WAKE UP!" I shook him slightly. "CLAY WAKE UP!" His eyes didn't open, the weak grip he had on my shirt suddenly fell away. "NO ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS!"

"CLAY!"  _ This wasn’t real, right? So why couldn’t I wake up? Why could I feel the warm water on my arms and the weight of his body? Why did everything feel so real? _

**TW end**

* * *

I snapped awake, sweating and breathing heavily. There were doctors and nurses all around me. The heart monitor was going crazy. After giving me some pills they started explaining my condition. They said it wasn’t too bad, but I should still be under supervision and meds.

_ How am I going to pay for all this?  _

They said I could leave today if my heart rate was stable. I asked about the bill and they said it had already been paid.  _ Oh my god Dream, what the hell?  _ I thanked them and grabbed my phone to text Dream.

George: You are literally insane

Why would you spend so much on me?

Ill find a way to repay you I promise :(

I browsed through twitter, replying to a few concerned tweets, and saying that I was okay. I waited for a while, but Dream still hadn’t replied to any of my messages, if he had seen them.  _ Was it too early? Why wasn’t he responding to me? _ I looked at the time on my phone,  _ He should be awake by now _ , I thought.

George: Dream??

Are you there?

A few minutes passed. Nothing.

George: Wake upppp

Theres no way youre still sleeping

Im going to call you and you better answer

The phone rang for what felt like hours, and he still didn’t pick up. So I tried again. And again. And again. __

_ I don’t want to make Sapnap or Bad worry, but maybe they’ll have better luck contacting him? _

George: Hey can you guys call dream? Hes not answering me

Sapnap: what

why?

are u okay?

what happened??

George: Yeah im okay

It was nothing too serious

Sapnap: taking the next bus to go see u

i promise

Bad: Yeah, can we come?

George: Im okay guys

You dont have to worry so much :(

Bad: Of course we were worried you muffin!! Even Dream was worried sick!

George: I know

He told me

Sapnap: wait

so u guys talked??

when?

George: Yesterday he came by

Promised me a burger

And now hes just gone

Bad: He has not answered any of my texts either but I just figured out he might still be sleeping or something. You know how his sleep schedule works :/

George: To be honest… I had another nightmare

Bad: What? About what?

Sapnap: are u okay?

George: I mean im used to it by now

Im just worried

Bad: If it makes you feel better Ill go check up on him later :D

George: Yeah

Thank you

I sighed and put my phone down.  _ What’s going on, Dream? _ My mind couldn’t help but go back to the conversation we had last night. Everything he told me about what was going on in his mind, he let himself become undone in front of me. 

_ He’s gone. Forever. _

_ You’ll never see him again. _

The thoughts of something bad happening to him wouldn’t leave my mind.

_ This is all your fault. _

Tormenting me to the point of desperation. I let out a scream, begging for all the noise to stop.

_ You killed him. _

The sudden realization unnerved me.  _ I have to get to him, now.  _ I needed to leave and find him, or I’d be too late. A nurse rushed to my room to check if I was okay, I asked if I could leave today, she hesitantly said yes and helped me get ready to leave.

_ Please be okay… _

* * *

The more I ran, the more I felt my legs threatening to give up on me. Even though I took a taxi, it could only take me so far. I knew Bad wouldn’t make it on time, and I knew that if I didn’t hurry I wouldn’t either.

_ I’m almost there Dream _ . 

Once I got close enough I noticed his car was nowhere to be seen.  _ He can’t be gone just like that, right?  _ I rushed to get inside, looking for him. But the house was empty. Everything was still and quiet. I started checking every room, starting with the kitchen. Empty. The living room. Empty. 

I took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. The mirror was smashed and stained with dried- I quickly got out and headed towards his room. The place where everything started going to hell. His bed was messed up, there were clothes everywhere, and I could spot his smashed phone on the floor.  _ Dream _ … I looked around his desk and found a note, which contained an address, a room number and… A single goodbye, sloppily written on the paper.

Rushing outside, I texted Bad and Sapnap the address, before I got an incoming call from Bad. "George, what is going on?"

"Dream is..." I stood still for a few seconds, not sure what to say, because not even I knew in what kind of situation Dream could be in. "Please hurry." I hung up and called a passing taxi, when it stopped I got on and gave him the address.  _ Please hurry… _

The whole ride I couldn’t stop thinking about Dream, the feeling in my chest only growing heavier, my lips sore from me trying to hold back my tears. When the car stopped I thanked the driver, paid and got out. Standing tall in front of me was a hotel, an expensive looking one. I quickly got in and started looking for the room with that number. 

_ Fifth floor, huh? _

The elevator ride felt terrifying, every second felt endless, so when I finally got there my whole body was shaking. As I made my way out of the elevator I could feel my vision get blurry, but that didn’t stop me from reaching the room. The door was slightly open, so it only took a light push to get inside. 

"Dream?" I called, but got no answer, but I could hear something. Something that made my mind go into an instant panic. 

  
  


I could hear the water running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sssssssorry?
> 
> Also, the Tw was for a nightmare George was having about Dream d*ing in a bathtub  
> So that's why he was scared when he heard the water running :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short for 2 reasons:
> 
> 1\. The whole chapter is just a big TW (car crash, attempted s*icide, blood, etc...), if you don't want to read it i'll leave a summary at the end notes :)  
> 2\. Cliffhangers are fun huh
> 
> Don't dox people, that's a shitty thing to do.

As I stepped closer towards the bathroom I could spot water coming out of the door. Cloudy red stained water. I swallowed and tried to push my fear behind. I took one more step and knocked on the door. "Dream...?" No answer. I pushed the door open and almost screamed at the sight. 

I didn’t get here on time.

I hoped it was just another nightmare. No. I prayed it was a nightmare.

But I knew it wasn’t. And no matter how hard I tried to wake up, I couldn't.

  
  


**Sapnap’s POV**

Immediately after I arrived at Bad’s house we hopped in his car and headed to the address George had given us along with a room number. It wasn’t hard to guess we were going to a hotel. He didn’t even explain anything, just a plain ‘Hurry’.

"Did George tell you anything?" I asked Bad, trying to ease the slight tension in the air.

"Not really." He didn't look at me, too focused on the road ahead. "He said something about Dream and then asked me to hurry."

"Do you think…?" We knew George was okay, but Dream had disappeared without a trace, and if George wanted us to hurry so badly, it couldn’t mean anything good.

"I… I don't know, Sapnap..." His defeated tone made me a lot more uneasy than I already was. Seeing Bad so down in the dumps was certainly a sight. A horrible and unnerving sight. "Let’s just get there as fast as we can."

I nodded and left him alone for the rest of the ride, too busy wandering in my own thoughts.  _ What if something really bad was happening? What if- _

Then everything stopped. The sound of wheels screeching and a crash filled my ears _. _ My body shot forwards, barely stopping thanks to the seatbelt. Time seemed to move in slow-motion, but at the same time everything happened so fast. The terrified look on Bad’s face is something I was sure that I would never forget. Why did we have to end up like this?

  
  


**Third person POV**

George slowly stepped closer, tiptoeing around the spilled water, cursing himself mentally for not being able to move faster. The smell of blood made George gag, the constant reminder that his best friend was bleeding out made George’s heart race faster every step he took, but he tried to push through it.  _ For Dream _ , he thought, the person he loves, the one he wants to spend every moment with, even if this was the end of everything for them.

He reached towards Dream, his hand trembling and his mind racing at the thought of not being able to get to him. George remembered every conversation they had, every hug, the sound of his laugh, his smile, the way he said George’s name, and the look in his eyes when he first saw George, and he came to the terrifying conclusion that this could be the last moment they shared. 

When George finally reached him, the contact made Dream flinch. "Hey..."

"George..." Dream whispers, catching George’s attention.

"Bad and Sapnap are coming over, you will be alright, okay?" George hugged the boy, afraid of breaking him into thousands of pieces. Dream barely managed to hug him back.

"I'm sorry George, I'm so sorry for everything..." His voice cracked thinking about how he wouldn’t be able to enjoy moments like this with his best friend ever again. "I should've told you everything from the start, then you wouldn’t be here, dealing with me right now." 

"No, no," George shushed him, gently pulling away from the hug, but still holding Dream. "It’s okay, I’m here now, yeah? We’re together now and I'm not leaving you." Both couldn’t look away, entranced by the words spoken.

"George, I…" Dream opened and closed his mouth, wondering if he should finally say it. If this was the right moment to say it.This might be his last opportunity to say it.

"Yeah?"

"I’m in love with you." The words struck like a knife directly to their hearts, George didn’t believe the words that were coming out of Dream’s mouth. He couldn't.

"Don't say that." George looked for a hint of amusement on Dream’s face, but to no avail. He was telling the truth. "Please. Don't say that as if you're gonna die..."

Dream chuckled, "I’m serious, though." Dream looked at Georges lips and back to his eyes, trying to read his expression.

"I love you too, I-" The blond pulled the older one for a kiss, his cold lips clashing with the warmth of the latter. The shock made George unable to reciprocate for a second, but after he gathered his thoughts, he gave in, closing his eyes and letting their desperate need for each other be known.

When they finally pulled apart, Dream couldn’t stop laughing, making George blush in embarrassment. "What? What are you laughing at? Idiot." Now really wasn't the time to be laughing.

"George, would you marry me?" Dream gave the older a soft smile, making him choke a sob and cover his face with his hand.

"Yes." Slowly lowering his hand and showing his tear stained cheeks he smiled back at the blond, "Yes, I  _ will _ marry you, Clay."

Dream sighed, his eyelids getting heavier, "Clay sounds so nice coming from you..." And then he closed his eyes, his whole weight falling into George’s arms.

  
  
  


"CLAY!" He cried out, desperately trying to make the blond open his eyes. He was alone. Nobody could hear him, and nobody would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Sap & Bad get into a car crash while heading to the address George sent them.   
> George finds Dream in the bathroom of the hotel, almost unconcious. Dream confesses he's in love with George and asks him to marry him, George says yes. Dream faints.
> 
> This may not be the best summary but it's the least triggering thing I can come up with, sorry :(  
> ALSO  
> bear with me, be patient :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys  
> It's finally heree!!  
> (even if it took a day longer than expected)
> 
> Tw: mention of attempted s*icide (But it's mostly just a recap of the last episode dw)

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Bad asked Sapnap after the car had completely stopped.

"Yeah, just got a bit startled. Are  _ you _ okay?" Sapnap looked at his friend, who was tightly gripping the steering wheel. Both could feel their hearts beating at their throats. "Bad?"

"Uh- Huh? What? Yeah, sorry." Bad lowered the window to look at the damage. "We should call George."

"I'll call him while you call the insurance." The older nodded and pulled out his phone to contact them, while the latter pressed the call button on George’s chat. "George?"

"Sapnap-" He heard his friend on the line take a sharp breath, "Are you close yet?"

"No, listen," the boy looked at Bad, who was talking on the phone, "We had an accident, we’re okay, but tell me what’s going on? Are you okay? Where is Dream?" He didn’t want to be left in the dark any longer, he  _ needed _ to know.

"Call an ambulance." It wasn’t an order, but the desperation in his voice made Sapnap stop, figuring what to do next, wondering if this could just be a prank.  _ A really elaborate expensive prank though _ , he thought.

"George, what-"

"Call an ambulance! Dream is- is dying and I don’t know what to do!" George interrupted, almost screaming at his friend, that made him understand George was completely serious.

"Sapnap? Is everything okay?" Bad noticed Sapnap’s shocked expression. But the younger boy didn’t dare say anything, not yet.

"Bad, we need to call an ambulance, Dream is…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "George, we’ll be there as soon as we can. Dream will be fine, okay? Don’t hang up for a bit." He turned towards Bad and saw his friend already ringing the emergency number.

"...I’m here." George barely whispered, his voice defeated and tired, while still gripping Dream’s body, which he had managed to pull out of the bathtub. 

"Are you okay?" He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, how was he supposed to handle the situation, but he needed to know if the older boy was okay.

"Yeah, Dream-" George looked at the blond's face and hugged him tightly, "Dream is still not waking up."

"What happened?" Sapnap put his phone on speaker so Bad could also hear.   
  


**TW start**

  
"I-" George took a shaky breath, trying to calm down his nerves and give them a sensible explanation. " I got out of the hospital and I headed towards his house, but… He- he wasn’t there, his house was empty and a mess. There was… this one broken mirror stained with- blood." He stayed silent for a moment, before he continued, "When I got to his room I saw a paper, with the address and... " He got quieter. "A suicide note..."

Bad and Sapnap were too shocked to respond, how were they supposed to react? So George took that as an invitation to keep going.

"I got a taxi, and when I got to the room… I could hear the water running..." He chuckled bitterly and gulped, "That’s… What my nightmares were about. This exact situation." George closed his eyes, "The whole room is flooded with his  _ blood _ . He’s  _ dying _ Sapnap, he’s dying in my arms and I can’t do anything about it!" He cried into the phone, burying his face in the blond’s cold chest in an attempt to hide his sobs.

**TW end**

"We already called 911, okay?" Bad reassured, and then thought for a moment, "I have to stay, but Sapnap will get a taxi." He said, earning a questioning look from his friend. 

"Okay," George sniffled, "Can you- can you stay with me while you get here?"

"Of course." Sapnap said as soothingly as possible.

Bad got a taxi for Sapnap while the latter kept talking to George, trying to get his mind off of the millions of possible outcomes of the current situation they were in. He could hear the boy shivering through the phone, so his worry only grew during the ride. Sapnap asked George to get a blanket or something, he refused saying he didn’t want to move Dream.

They joked about being nice to each other for the first time in a while, which quickly made George go painfully quiet, remembering the time the three of them had spent together. Sapnap was less than a minute away, but George wasn’t sure his heart would hold until his friend or even the ambulance arrived. His vision got blurry, his chest was tight and he could barely feel his own limbs.   
  
"George are you there?" Sapnap quietly asked and waited for a reply, but spoke up when he didn’t get one, "I’m almost there, hold it together for me, okay? For us, for  _ Dream. _ "

‘ _For_ _Dream._ ’ The words resonated in his mind again and again, ‘ _For Dream_.’ Wasn’t this what he told himself when he found his best friend almost gone?

George took a sharp breath, "Do you think if I… Go… Right now... Will I get a chance to say goodbye?" Sapnap understood what his words meant, and he would be damned if he let another one of his friends down.

"George, listen to me," He said as calmly as he could, "Dream is gonna be okay and so are you, I’m outside the hotel, okay? I’ll be with you in a second." He paid the driver and practically ran inside, explaining the whole situation to the guards and then headed to the room George had given him. 

"I’m so scared Sapnap." George felt his voice tremble, "I’m scared that I’ll lose him forever, that he’s not waking up again." Sapnap had already arrived at the door, so he hung up and rushed to hug George.

"He’s going to be okay. He won’t die, remember?" Sapnap inspected the brunette’s face, who dried the tears on his own face.

"He’s just that stubborn." And he smiled, a genuine smile filled with  _ hope _ . Hope that his best friend would wake up and that everything would be okay.

The paramedics arrived, quickly inspecting the three boys cuddled up on the floor. They took Dream, and allowed George and Sapnap to ride on the ambulance with him. Even if he was still unconscious, Dream was breathing and that was more than enough for his friends. They proceeded to text Bad and inform him that Dream was okay and they were on their way to the hospital, he in exchange told them the damage to the car wasn’t too bad and that he would be with them soon.    
  


  
**George’s POV** **  
  
**

During the whole ride I didn’t let go of Clay’s hand, and I wasn’t planning on leaving his side. Sapnap was texting Bad about what was going on while I laid on his shoulder.

Everything felt so surreal, from the moment Dream bought that plane ticket to being here, in an ambulance with two of my best friends-  _ oh- No, my- my best friend and my boyfriend.  _ I smiled and closed my eyes, everything was finally going to be okay.

The stay at hospital, though… was painfully long. I ended up staying a bit longer to see if Dream would wake up; a week passed, I stayed at his place, took care of Patches and visited daily, along with his family. His sister was nice, a bit shy but I ended up becoming friends with her, his father was… Silent, and I didn’t blame him, the situation wasn’t exactly the best to chat and have fun. Sapnap came as often as he could, until Bad scolded him for neglecting his studies, so he decided to leave the visits to us two. Bad took care of me the whole time, feeding me, making sure I took regular showers, slept enough, and even handled the fans.   
  
‘ _ Dream is okay! He’ll be back soon enough. As for Sapnap and George, they’ve been busy too. But everything is okay guys :D _

_ They say hi _ ’

At first we teased him for being all mysterious, but fortunately most of the fans backed off with the constant messages. So I guess that worked.

Every day I spent with Dream I told him about the stuff Patches would do back at the house, I told him about the food Bad made for me and how I couldn’t wait for him to try it too, I even told him about how his family was doing and how much everyone missed him.

But of course, I had to leave, I couldn’t stay forever just waiting for him to wake up; so after packing everything and making sure Patches had someone to look after her, I decided to pay him one last visit, accompanied by Sapnap and Bad.

I held his hand and told him how much I loved the time we spent together, I told him I’d be back so he could formally propose and laughed. Bad left saying he would go get us some snacks, and silence fell in the room.   
  
"I love you Clay..." I kissed his hand and stayed like that for a second.

Then I felt the slightest squeeze on my hand.   
  
"Clay?" Both of us turned our attention towards him, and saw him slowly opening his eyes.    
  
He groaned and looked at us, "Hey idiots." He smiled while closing his eyes.   
  
"DREAM!" We both called out.

"What? Y’all really thought I would just die like that?" He joked, I was happy, so extremely happy he was finally awake that I started crying and hugged him. "Woah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry..." He hugged me back, rubbing my back.

"I missed you so much, moron." I whispered, I felt relieved, this wasn’t a dream. He was finally awake.

"... I missed you too." A second passed before we both felt another pair of arms hugging Dream. "Hey! I missed you  _ too _ !" The three of us laughed.

"I thought you were a goner! I was so worried about you!" Sapnap cried into Dream’s shoulder, I assume trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Nick… I… Are you crying?" Dream teased, poking Sapnap on the side.

"No, I’m not!" We pulled apart while Sapnpan tried to hide his face, we kept laughing.

"I brought the snacks, guys." Bad entered the room, distracted with trying to stop the food from falling.

"Hey Bad"

"Hey Dream," He emptied his hoodie on a chair before noticing. "DREAM!" He basically screamed, making Dream break into laughter again.

"Hi." He smiled and held his arms open for Bad, who immediately hugged him. "You all want to make me pass out again, huh?"

"I WAS- We all. We all were worried" He looked at Dream for a second before hugging him again, "I’m just glad you’re okay."

"Well, I couldn’t afford to miss my own wedding." He shrugged, earning a surprised look from the other two.

"YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Sapnap looked at me, "WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME GEORGE?!"

"I didn’t say any names." I could tell Dream was holding in his laughter, but both Sapnap and Bad looked disappointed for a second. "I’m just kidding, it  _ is  _ George" He smiled, the softest smile I had ever seen this idiot muster.

"I KNEW IT!" Bad exclaimed and laughed, "Oh my goodness, we’ll give you some time alone." He left the room followed by Sapnap, who was giggling and making jokes under his breath which made Bad laugh too.

"So... You’re leaving today?" I looked at him, his puppy eyes begging for me to say no. I reached his face with my hands and held his face, softly pressing a kiss to his nose.

"I have to go, but we’ll call everyday and I promise I will be back as soon as possible." I smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Can’t you stay here?" He put his hand over mine and leaned into it.

"Clay I don’t have citizenship, and I’d need-"

"Marry me, right now." He looked at me dead serious and I felt my face starting to heat up.

"I need to go get my stuff! Plus you haven’t even asked me to be your boyfriend or even formally proposed!" I laughed and stuck out my tongue at him, Dream just scoffed at my response.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I stared at him for a second.

"Under one condition."

"Tell me?"

"Go back to therapy..." I could see the shock in his face, "Not because I think you’re weird or something! I have also gone to therapy, it’s okay, and I’ll be with you every step of it, okay? I just… Want you to feel better." He thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"Okay… I will, I promise." He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.   
  
"And Clay?"

"Yeah?"

  
  


"I love you..."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over!
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted in a loooong time so  
> yeah! Thank you for reading! I had lots of fun writing and designing the story, I hope you enjoyed it and!!  
> Remember you are loved, cared for and you deserve to be happy  
> Therapy isn't a bad thing, so if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call a therapist :)  
> Love y'all!
> 
> Twitter: @bluberrysucks  
> Instagram: @bluberrykindadraws  
> (I just post my drawings tbh, so yeah c: )
> 
> Edit: I ended up deciding to do wedding stuff


End file.
